


We're Soulmates.

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Sex, No Smut, Other, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Reader-Insert, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Scents, Soulmates, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-27
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In this universe, Soulmates are a thing. Just uh... It's not very common to know when, who, how, or even where you meet them.So uh.. Shh...You'll be safe.-Full respect to CC's. Please do not shove this in their faces.May end up making a Prompt book soon so uh, yee.Enjoy ^^:)
Relationships: Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	We're Soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> **Bold** text is the "Nether" Tongue that's commonly used through the Nether.
> 
> -
> 
> R e a d e r - S h e / H e r  
> A g e - L a t e T w e n t i e s / E a r l y T h i r t i e s  
> H y b r i d - P i g l i n
> 
> P h i l - H e / H i m  
> A g e - E a r l i e T h i r t i e s  
> H y b r i d - A v i a n / H u m a n
> 
> T e c h n o b l a d e - H e / H i m  
> A g e - G o d A g e  
> H y b r i d - B l o o d G o d / P i g l i n / H u m a n  
> (He looks real young though ngl-  
> Looks 21 lmao)

In this world, Soulmates are a gift.  
Soulmates are people who are binded through an untold love. They're people who will understand each other more than anyone else ever could.  
If you already know you have a Soulmate at a young age, you keep it to yourself. You don't tell your parents, your siblings, friends, anyone. You risk being the last blood of your own given line, depending on the culture you grow up in.

Piglins are more commonly matched up death when it comes to even discussing Soulmates first hand. You risk being killed on spot if you discuss your known soulmate with them.

* * *

She sighs, her ears downcast as she continued walking forwards.  
Walking on Soul Soil to a nearby Piglin Village was a female Piglin. She was called as a "Traveling Trader", a term widely known to Piglins. With a small sigh and a flick of her tail she follows a pathway up to the Village.

She bows her head in greeting to fellow Piglins as she makes her way to a Trading Outpost where a Piglin was stationed. As she takes off her backpack, she makes eye contact with the fellow Piglin.

" **Again? What'd them suckers lose now?** " She chuckles lightly in response to the male.

" **It's good to see you too, Artemis.** " She greets lightly, shuffling through her bag. The Piglin grunts in response. " **This is a me trip though. I'm in need o' a uh..** " She quickly looks around before back at him, watching as he got closer, leaning on the Trading Stand. " **Diamond.** " He instantly understand and gets up.

" **I'll be back with it. Oh- uh. We're expecting a drop by from the Blood God 'emself. If I'm not here for it, give 'em this and let 'em know it's an Artemis Gif'.** " She nods in response.

" **Will do Artie.** " She softly smiles and watches as he puts something in a cloth on the Trading Outpost countertop. He pats it before walking off.

She sighs softly, running her fingers through her hair. It takes Artemis a few minutes to return, and by the time he does the bell rings.

And her Soulmates scent was close.

" **That's 'em. Les' go.** " He gives her an item, to which she pockets quickly, before grabbing his own item hidden in the cloth.

He leads her to the Gathering Spot, ready to gift their God with a few Magnificent items this go around. She rummaged through her bookbag, pulling out two stacks of Netherite in a couple of pouches, as they made it to the back of the crowd, deciding to be the last two in giving something to the God.  
Well... It was usually just Artemis who gave the God something when she was there but.. She had recently learned of her Soulmate-ship with his male traveler.

Of course there are occasional turn ups from the other Piglins in the crowd. She only turns her own nose up in a mock challenge. Knowing they won't do much to her, especially since they had to tend to the Blood God first.

Once the crowd dispersed and Artemis and her were the last two they would finally step forwards. The Blood God was looking over a shiney piece of Gold, seemingly not paying the Artemis and her any true piece of mind.

"What do you think you'll make with it?" His blonde friend, her Soulmate, asks with a light smile.

He had that of a pale complexion with a few freckles here or there. He was about 5'10", just a bit shorter than the Blood God.  
The two actually wore matching outfits. White dress shirts, black jeans tucked into boots made for any weather (particularly snow though), and some blue capes. The blondes cape ended at his bum, he also wore a blue striped hat.

The Blood God was a sight to see too, certainly..  
Standing at height of 6"2', he had long pink and healthy hair that ran down to his bum, it was fit loosely into a nice looking braid that laid on his shoulder. He had that of a golden brown with a red ruby (just like his eyes) at the center, the crown overall well taken care of. His complexion was that of warm beige, healthy looking pink splotches over his visible to the eye skin. His ears were point, the tips a sweet pink. His tusks had ended up to the middle of his nose.

She let's out a huff, her ears now downcast. As her tail flicks behind her, she's so very glad her Soulmate is so pretty.  
She nudges at Artemis, with her elbow before motioning towards the blonde. Artemis just glances the man over before looking to her. He wasn't very approving, main reason being how he was an "Overlander".

"Technoblade!! My friend!" Artemis shouts the over the twos conversation. "I got you a special gift today." He smiles, watching as he gets the fellow Piglin and Overlanders attention.  
She only elbows the fellow Piglin besides her.  
" **Shush.** " She grunts at his response, briefly glaring at him before turning her attention to the other two.

"Artemis." The Blood God responds with a sigh. "What is it today? You already know I don't take living beings." He has this look of disappointment he gives to the opposing male. The God then looks the female Piglin over real quickly, his disappointment still evident. She gives her own huff and crosses her arms over her chest.

"He's not giving me to you."

She has this glare in her eyes, though it's obviously more towards Artemis. Of course the Blood God and the Blonde both give mixed expressions.  
"I'm a Traveling Trader, learned every language out there as much as I could." She speaks, softening her voice a bit and receiving a grumble from Artemis. She herself huffs before holding the two pouches out, one for each the males.

The young God doesn't hesitate in grabbing the bag before opening it. There's obvious hesitation from the blonde but he takes it either way. Of course they both look at her once they've both looked in the bag.

The God is first to speak up, having potentially known more about the Nether then the Overlander.  
"How did you get a stacks worth of Netherite?" And Artemis looks at her with pure shock.

"Sh-should I have given you Obsidian Weapons or Armour instead? I have those." She goes to take her bookbag off of her back, the blonde instantly motions for her to stop.

"Nonono- you don't have to do that..!" He sounds panicked. She pauses her movement towards her bag but hesitantly nods.

"I have thick Royalty Strands." She answers simply before sighing and running her fingers through her hair.

"And you never told me because..?" Artemis urges for an answer as he turns to fully face her. She hesitates, glancing to her Soulmate before at the Piglin still stood besides.

"You're the only person who won't look at me like I'm crazy. To put it simple." He huffs through his nose and shakes his head in disbelief before hitting the back of her head with his hand. "Oye!" She shout, instantly moving to rub the back of her head with a grumble.

"Should've known." He grumbled out before facing the God again. " **I have something I need to show you. Now.** " He speaks to the Hybrid of Power.  
The God looks her over for a brief second before looking to his companion. " **Don't worry bout them. They're diamonds.** " And the God looks to Artemis with that of Confusion and Disbelief. She growls out punching her friends shoulder.

" **You Don't just go about saying stuff like that to anybody!** "

" **He's not just anybody. Besides, the _Overlander_ doesn't know the Nethers' Tongue!**"

" **Doesn't change the fact that it's a spoken word in every language idiot! Besides- you know that the _both_ of us could be killed. So don't speak like that right now!**"

" **That's enough you two.** " The Gods voice hits them both at the same time. They both straighten out and look away from each other. "Artemis, le's go. Show me what you needed to."

"Yes sir."

...

She rubs her temples as the two walk away. Quickly, she glances around before tensing. Carefully, she grabs the blonde blokes hand before leading him away from the most of the Piglins.  
She knew better then to stick around for longer than needed.

"Uh- where are we going?" He asks as she pulls him away, their shoes making contact with Soul Soil as they start to walk through a Forest.

"It's not safe to stick around that Villa for very long.." She mumbles out her response, her tail swaying lowly behind her as her ears twitched.

They didn't talk much after that. Though he could hear the silent promise of her leading him back to the Village when his Friend needed him.  
At some point they come to a cliff that oversaw dead Netherack placed in mounts of of Lava. It was an overseer spot, he could tell.

She let him go and sat down on the ledge. It took him a few moments but he eventually joined her.

"So which biome are you from?" She asks as she pulls out the object she placed in her pocket earlier.

"Oh- uh.. Well for starters.. I'm Philza, call me Phil though." He smiles softly, looking to her. "And your name?"

"I was gifted the name of Clementine.." She gazes out at the lava before looking to Phil. "But my birth name is Y/n." She gives a sweet smile to the male.  
"Uhm... I wanted to give this to you." She holds the cloth covered object out to the male and watched as he took it like it was a fragile thing.

He carefully manipulates the cloth to reveal a compass without the Arrow. After a moment of observing it he turns his focus to her, silently asking what it was. She seems to briefly flush and look away from him as her tail and ears both flick.

"It's a Soul Compass." As she simply answers, he looks back down at the Compass. "You have to physically touch it with both hands to have the arrow appear." She pops her lips as she looks anywhere but at him. He turns his gaze to her before back to the compass.

Gently, he manipulates the cloth some more. Now he holds it in both of his hands. The bloke watches as a vibrant enchanted purple arrow appears, spinning wildly in a full circle before gradually slowing down and pointing to his left. There's a moment of silence for him as he looks to her.

"You're a rare type." He says, understand why she had given it to him. "Was it a mark? A time stamp? Words written into your wrist?" She laughs lightly at his words and slowly shakes her head.

"I'm one of the Scent children." She jokingly flicks her nose with her thumb, a small smile on her face. "I'm one of the rarest, really."

He genuinely smiles a soft smile. He already knows his Soulmate is that of a Genuine Heart.

He's going to enjoy her company more than anything. He just knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not coming off of anon lol  
> \- if you somehow know who I am please do not say anything :_)
> 
> 🐦 B i r b 🐦
> 
> Stay safe <3


End file.
